


covetous tendencies

by owilde



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Making Up, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, but it's very PG, i'm in too deep, they argue and then someone gets slammed against a wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owilde/pseuds/owilde
Summary: Dany smiles, and it lights up Sansa's world.Well, maybe that's an exaggeration. But it does make Sansa's heart flutter, and her skin tingle, and her hands fidgety. It does, in turn, make Sansa smile as well - Dany's smile is contagious like that.She smiles with her entire being. She smiles, her teeth showing, glowing, shining - and then she breaks into laughter, the sound so raw and loud that it shakes Sansa to the core.





	covetous tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know, man. it's cute and gay. that's all

Dany smiles, and it lights up Sansa's world.

Well, maybe that's an exaggeration. But it does make Sansa's heart flutter, and her skin tingle, and her hands fidgety. It does, in turn, make Sansa smile as well - Dany's smile is contagious like that.

She smiles with her entire being. She smiles, her teeth showing, glowing, shining - and then she breaks into laughter, the sound so raw and loud that it shakes Sansa to the core.

"What's so funny?" Sansa asks, trying not to laugh herself, smiling so hard her face feels like it might break. It's like staring into the sun, she decides, except that staring at Dany doesn't burn her eyes.

(Most of the time.)

"Oh, nothing," Dany says, waving her hand absentmindedly, her bracelets clanking. She's staring at her phone, typing away faster than Sansa thinks should be humanly possible. Her eyes are crinkled at the corners, her gaze warm, and suddenly Sansa feels something churning inside her, something ugly and unexpected and unwelcome.

Jealousy. The word resonates inside her head, bounces around, twists and turns, but remains there regardless.

She's not used to being jealous. She shouldn't be, and especially not of Dany. Just because they're dating doesn't give Sansa the right to feel like this.

But, emotions are never quite rational, are they?

"Who are you talking to?" She asks, her voice calmer than she feels, still light, still breezy. The library around them feels dusty and old. Sansa wants to leave - but her homework's lying on the table in front of her, waiting to be done, and if she leaves now it will remain undone.

"Just this one girl," Dany replies, still not lifting her eyes from her screen. Still smiling, still laughing. Her eyes still crinkling.

Sansa hums. "Which girl is that?" She asks, aiming for nonchalance, probably not quite reaching it. As a distraction she lifts her pen, twirling it around in the air, watching the movement with keen eyes. The form of Dany in the background blurs into pale skin and a blue jumper and black jeans.

"I don't think you know her," Dany says airily. "Yara, from my Marine Biology course. She's helping me with my homework."

"Oh," Sansa replies, leaning back against her chair. They're in a secluded corner of the library, just the two of them, separated from the rest of the building by some carefully placed shelves. It's their spot, has been ever since they started college. "What's, um, what's you homework about, then?"

Dany lifts a finger, as if to say, _hold on_. Sansa drops her pen and lifts her feet on to the table, dragging her computer to her lap. It's hot, burning her skin through her jeans in an uncomfortable way. She shuffles, to no avail. Eventually she picks up the thinnest book she can find and places it between her thighs and the laptop, sighing in relief.

"It's a project," Dany says, just as Sansa straightens her back against the chair once more. "We're supposed to work in pairs and measure- well, it's complicated."

Sansa snorts. "Something a mere Gender Studies major wouldn't understand?"

"Mmh," Dany hums, clearly distracted, then lifts her head up quickly. "I mean, no. Obviously, that's not what I meant. Just, it's a bit complex to explain in a short amount of time and we _are_ a bit pressed for that, aren't we?"

Sansa can't help the words that escape her mouth next. "Clearly, you're not too busy, what with the texting and all."

She regrets it immediately as Dany's face goes dark.

"What does _that_ mean?" She asks, sharply.

"Nothing," Sansa mumbles, now adamantly staring at her laptop screen instead of Dany's face.

"No, I want to hear it," Dany insists. "Are you implying I'm not doing enough work? That I'm lazy?"

Sansa huffs in frustration, slamming her screen shut. " _Of course not_ ," she replies, her voice too tense and too angry. "Of course that's not what I'm implying, Dany, _honestly_."

Dany visibly recoils, blinking rapidly as her shoulders hunch. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

Sansa opens her mouth, closes it, opens it again, closes it. "I just-" Her sentence falters, and she lets it hang in the air between them, unfinished. "I just felt..." She tries again, taking in a deep breath. "It's nothing," she finishes, slumping against her chair.

Dany stands up slowly, walking over to Sansa. "Clearly it's _nothing_ ," she says, frowning. She takes her laptop and moves it to the table, before crouching on her feet. She takes Sansa's hands in hers, softly caressing her knuckles. "What is it, Sansa?"

Sansa swallows, her eyes flickering between Dany and the book shelf to their right.

"I just got jealous, alright?" She admits, quietly, her eyes dropping to watch their intertwined hands.

Dany's hands freeze. Sansa looks up to see her blinking in shock, staring at Sansa in quiet wonder.

"Jealous?" She asks. "Of what? Yara?"

"I guess," Sansa replies. "I can't- I can't explain it. I'm sorry for lashing out like that. I shouldn't have."

"I'm sorry, too," Dany says, softly. "I overreacted. But, listen, you have no reason to be jealous. None."

Sansa nods, holding Dany's gaze. "I know that. I just wasn't being very rational."

Dany smiles, and Sansa's heart jumps. "Well, we rarely are," Dany muses. "Rational, that is. It's alright."

She stands up, offering her hand to Sansa. "Come here."

Sansa takes her hand and stands up. Immediately, Dany's hands reach around her shoulders for a hug, her nose pressing into the crook of Sansa's neck. Sansa feels something warm settle in her stomach as she returns the embrace, breathing in Dany's peculiar minty scent.

They remain like that for approximately long enough for Sansa to feel peaceful, and then, suddenly, she's being slammed against the book shelf behind them. A few books drop to the floor with a _thud_. Dany's pressed against Sansa, holding her wrists loosely. She's grinning at her in a way that should probably be illegal, Sansa thinks, as her stomach does somersaults and her legs suddenly feel incapable of supporting her weight.

"I can't believe you were jealous," Dany murmurs, pressing kisses to Sansa's jawline. "You know I love you."

"I- I love you, too," Sansa breathes out, holding Dany by the waist.

Dany presses her forehead against Sansa's, staring into her eyes, something promising uncurling inside the blue orbs.

The homework ends up lying forgotten on the table.


End file.
